


My little Sheriff

by padamaa (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:46:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1209841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/padamaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parish gets jealous</p>
            </blockquote>





	My little Sheriff

The number one thing that his mother always told him was to never get jealous. His mom would always say that jealousy was a trait unbecoming of boys becoming men. He promised himself that he would never get jealous, no matter what. All of that went out the window the moment that his boyfriend’s ex came into town. Derek Hale was the golden boy of Beacon Hills. He made it out of the small town and became a highly successful actor. He had proposed to Stiles the day before he left for Los Angeles and wanted him to come with him. It wasn’t a good time for Stiles and he had to decline. Years passed and now Derek’s back. No ring, no lover and he was intent on getting Stiles back. Currently the three of them were in the kitchen of Stiles and Kyle’s home. Stiles invited him over to catch up. Five minutes in and the other man was pressed against Stiles, whispering in his ear and batting those lashes at him. Kyle repeatedly had to roll his eyes at the sheer nerve of Derek Hale.

“I was thinking that maybe you can up there with me. I’m sure you’ll love it. And of course Kyle is invited as well.”

“I don’t think so. There’s too much to do here. Being the sheriff and all.” Kyle smirked. He had his arms folded across his chest, eyeing the man, daring him.

“Perhaps another time then? I’m sure even the sheriff gets a time off.” Derek turned his attention to Stiles who was holding back a laugh. He could sense when Kyle was jealous and the entire situation was amusing to him.

“Maybe you should go Derek. I need to talk to Kyle.”

Derek stood up, followed by Stiles. He gave his ex a hug before walking him to the door and saying goodnight.

“I can’t believe you. You know that your vacation is coming up. We could have gone. You and your jealousy.”

“Me and my jealousy? What am I supposed to do? Your ex comes back in town. An ex who is gorgeous and a movie star I might add with intentions of hooking back up with you. I’m sorry If I’m a little jealous.”

Stiles pulled Kyle into his arms.

“Oh baby. You gotta know that I will never leave anyone for you. No matter if they are famous.” He pressed a kiss to his forehead. “You’re my little sheriff.” 


End file.
